Christmas Painting
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: One morning Kisa wakes up to a paint brush wielding Yukina. What exactly does the art major have in mind with a naked Kisa and a paintbrush so early in the morning and how will Kisa react to this? [ONE-SHOT]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I claim to own anything remotely related to Junjou Romantica. Junjuou Romantica is the property of its manga-ka Nakamura Shungiku and its publishers and anime producers Studio Deen, etc.

* * *

><p>Peacefully was the older man sleeping in bed when Yukina crept into the room early that Christmas morning to lay at the mans feet a bottle of champagne and an oil painting he'd made of the sunset they'd watched last week outside of the city. Already he'd gotten from his parents a new set of paint brushes, one he now held in his hand, still unused.<p>

Silently watching his beloved Kisa-san and the gentle rise and fall of his chest beneath the comforter he was buried beneath save for his dark haired head, Yukina smiled. The man was a testament to those whom while older appeared far younger than they truly were; breathtaking. Never could he have imagined that he'd fall in love with a man, but now there wasn't any way he'd allow anyone else to take he with whom he'd fallen so deeply for, away from him. Kisa-san had so much of his heart now and forevermore. Despite his few short lived relationships of his short lived youth, for he was still young, none of them had he loved as much as he did this man.

Leaning over the one lost to peaceful slumber, be lightly brushed his lips over Kisa's. Warm breath mingled with warm breath as Kisa's mouth parted beneath his own. He would have deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside the others mouth, but Kisa had begun to stir.

Chocolate brown eyes opened, pupils dilating as he lifted an arm from beneath the sheets, to push him away.

Yukina sighed softly, dejectedly as Kisa rubbed the back of his arm over his mouth. Still, he clearly was not disgusted, at least the tall young man would have liked to think. Yet surely, if it disgusted the older man he would not have ever let him hold him in his arms.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" Scowled the sleepy eyed man, who thanks to Yukina and their night before, wore nothing but the blanket which concealed him from the youths view.

The sandy haired college student smiled softly at Kisa and yanked the blanket down to bare the others chest.

"Hey what the hell Yukina? It's cold!"

Before Kisa was able to pull the blanket back over himself, Yukina was kneeling over him, one knee on either side of Kisa as he leaned forward to brush a kiss over his mouth once more.

Dark brown eyes widened, cheeks growing pink, but Kisa soon found Yukina to be an immovable force. However they were alone, in his apartment, the shades pulled down. No one could possibly see them, though he tried to argue with himself that it was still _morning._

Yet the kiss had him coming undone, slowly and eventually his eyes fluttered closed, his arms going up and around Yukina's back to cling to him. Beneath the younger mans persuasive lips, his own parted, allowing the others tongue to slip inside his mouth.

Their kiss was long and drawn out, their tongues slipping and sliding against each others. Kisa moaned as the sound of their continuous kiss grew louder and echoed through the room. When Yukina broke their kiss, he made a sound of protest, his eyes fluttering open to gaze up into light amber colored eyes.

The smile on Yukina's countenance however had him feeling a chill run up his spine. _What was he up to?_

He watched as Yukina lifted his hand, showing him a paint brush. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "Yukina, you're not going to paint me _again_ are you?" He didn't like the idea, especially if he intended to use this moment to place upon his easel. However, he saw no easel present.

"I'm not going to paint you Kisa, although you could call it that, maybe."

Irritably he asked, "What are you talking about?" Why had the man with the sparkly aura and shojou prince-esque persona gotten him so horny and hard and then suddenly stopped and making no sense with his words?

It was only a matter of seconds before he found out just what Yukina meant and why he had that stupid paint brush.

Yukina brought his hand down toward Kisa's chest, the bristles of the small paintbrush stroking over one of Kisa's nipples causing him to draw in a sharp breath.

The bastards presence and his kisses had made him all to sensitive to the touch and that coming out of nowhere, he was unable to hold back the sound which escaped him. Blushing furiously, he tried to push Yukina's arm away, but that all too knowing smile had him stilling, as if paralyzed.

Where the paint brush had stroked over him, Yukina leaned his head down toward and flicked his tongue over the same spot. Kisa's nipples were already hard and protruding toward Yukina as if screaming to be touched, caressed by him. Just the slightest touch had Kisa's body trembling and a moan erupting from his vocals out onto the air, like a sonnet to Yukina's ear.

Kisa's hands, of their own volition rose to unbutton Yukina's white work shirt and the button-fly of his khaki pants. His body strummed with need, his own cock felt as though it were throbbing, aching for release.

He soon found to his mortification and yet his delight, that Yukina's cock was in a state similar to his own. Wrapping his hand around it he murmured, "Yukina."

"Do you want me Kisa?" the sandy haired student asked of the Marukawa Emerald department editor as he lightly nibbled upon his earlobe, kissing, lightly nipping and gently flicking his tongue down over his neck to his bare shoulder. The hand which held the paintbrush continued to move and tease Kisa's flesh. Teased his flesh from the hallow of his throat, his nipples to his naval just above the blanket which still concealed his lower half.

"Fuck, yes!" groaned the dark haired man, unable to hold back such vulgarity, because he was in a heightened state of arousal.

Yukina needed no further instructions or confirmation and tossed the blanket aside, his eyes drinking in the magnificence of his beloveds naked body. Letting the paintbrush fall from his fingers and roll off of Kisa, he licked his lips which had suddenly felt dry and stroked his hands over the other mans body. With his fingertips, his eyes, his mouth he worshiped Kisa lovingly.

Kisa growled, "Hurry up!" If Yukina didn't take him soon, he knew he'd embarrassing himself by coming right there and then. He wanted Yukina inside him, deep, connected physically if only briefly. In that moment he knew Yukina was truly his and that he was Yukina's despite every doubt he'd ever had or any fears he still had about their future.

He simply loved Yukina, so much, sometimes he thought _too_ much. Yet was unable to voice that in the moment as he felt his body arch into Yukina's embrace.

Yukina had placed his hands upon Kisa's hips and had positioned himself between the older mans legs. Not that Kisa looked a day over eighteen, if that, he thrust forward, Kisa's entrance still somewhat dilated from the night before.

Kisa's arms went up and around Yukina's neck, his body moving in tandem to the other mans thrust. Each of them moaned in pleasure, grunting here and there. Their breath heavy, beads of perspiration breaking out upon their skin, dampening their foreheads slightly.

Before the older man could direct Yukina where to angle, the younger man had found the spot himself. He'd taught Yukina well on how to pleasure him and cried out as over and over again Yukina's cock thrust against his prostate. It felt so damn good.

His legs went up and around Yukina's waist, his feet almost touching behind his back, allowing Yukina's hard, hot cock inside him deeper.

Together after several minutes, their mouths locked together as their tongues battled and danced, they cried out, moaning, shuddering as they came – together. It was a blissful shared moment that they wished to draw out even when Yukisa slipped out from inside of Kisa and lay beside him, hugging him close.

Kisa's head rested against Yukisa's chest, listening to a fast pounding, erratic heart beat slow to an even pace. He felt fingers playing through his hair and sighed in contentment. Finally, they'd had a day off together and despite how embarrassing he might find it later, he was content in that moment as he sighed, smiling as he closed his eyes.

Yukina chuckled as he realized Kisa had dozed off and soon too, he followed, a smile on his face as he drew up the blanket back over them both.


End file.
